Lullaby in the Trees
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally gets very tired after not getting any sleep, Wildvine steps in to help her. Rated T for nightmares and mentions of death in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**(*Yawn* Oh man, I am very tried, in fact I had been tired almost all through the day. I guess I didn't get much sleep. Well, this little story about Ally being tired and Wildvine helping her sleep just popped into my head and would not go away. So, here it is. Disclaimer Ally Drewood belongs to me. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I do not own the song "Irish Lullaby 'Too Ra Loo Ra".)**

* * *

**Lullaby In The Trees**

* * *

Ally Drewood, the 10-year-old girl with long black hair, was walking home after school and was taking a shortcut through the woods that Rachel, her adoptive cousin, took when she was either done with her job or done with classes at the college that Ally's parents worked.

Now, Ally was having a hard time staying awake, for last night, she had stayed awake to watch a season finale of an art show on her families t.v set, and did not get any sleep until 3:46 am.

Her eye lids felt very saggy and heavy, but she forced to keep her eyes open, for she needed to get home and finish her homework. It was an assignment that needed her to write a 4 part summary about the artworks of Claude Monet and how they shaped most aspects of art today, but Ally felt she could do it easily since Claude Monet was one of her favorite artists.

As she was walking, she quickly lost her footing and fell onto her backside, making her gasp and wonder what was going on. She then shook her head to wake herself up, but she still felt the urge to close her eyes and rest.

"No, come on, Ally, you have to,*yawn*, get home. That homework won't work itself." Ally argued with herself as she tried to stand up, but then she felt four vines wrap around her arms and legs, lifting her high into the branches.

"What's got you moving like a puppet with no strings, Ally?" Said a familiar scratchy voice, and Ally saw that it was Wildvine, smiling at her, his one, blue eye looking at her.

"I'm not a puppet, I'm just trying, *yawn*, to get, *yawn*, home." Ally yawned.

Wildvine saw the yawn and was curious. "Are you tired, little one?"

"I just sayed up too late last night, but I'm not tired." Ally said, sleepily.

Wildvine just shook his head and chuckled. She was very tired and need to rest.

"Your eyes tell me otherwise. Here, let me help you rest." He said as he used two of his vines to wrap around her stomach, as they lowered her down a couple of feet. Then, one vine came down to her and wrap around her stomach as the two vines let her go and attach themselves to a tree right next to the one Wildvine was one. As they tied themselves tightly around the tree, the vine holding Ally lowered her onto the two vines, then the third vine went to tie itself with the other to, making a long, vine-like hammock.

"Wildvine, I am not tired." Ally complained, but then she felt the vines rock from side to side, gently, almost like a mother rocking a newborn baby. Ally tried to protest, but the motion was putting her in a sleepy trance.

As the vines rocked her, Wildvine remembered a song her had heard Rachel sing once, and decided that the song would help Ally get some rest. So, he softly and sweetly sang to her.

_"Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago_

_My mother sang a song to me_

_In tones soft and low_

_Just a simple, little ditty_

_In her old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if I could hear_

_That song of hers today_

_Too La Roo Ra Loo Ral_

_Too La Loo Ra Lai_

_Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral_

_Hush now don't you cry"_

"Wilvine, please, *yawn*, that song is getting me tired." Ally interrupted, a smile on her face.

"That is the point, you need some rest." Wildvine chuckled as he used one of his arms to stretch over to Ally, and softly tickled her, since he didn't want her to pass out if he tickled her to hard or for too long. He tickled her behind her neck, and she giggled softly. He stopped after giving her this tickle for a just a few seconds before he caressed her cheek and continued singing the song.

_"Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral_

_Too La Loo Ra Li_

_Too La Loo Ra loo Ral_

_Hush now don't you cry_

_Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral_

_Too La Loo Ra Li_

_Too La Loo Ra loo Ral_

_That's an Irish lullaby"_

As soon as he finished the song, Ally sighed deeply and closed her eyes, now fully asleep. Hearing the softly breathing of her nose, Wildvine knew that she had finally fallen asleep, and carefully lifted her up with his outstretched arms and brought her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in embrace, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Rachel Jocklin was heading down the wooded path she took and was looking up in the tree tops, in hopes that Wildvine was around. She soon got her answer when she saw the venus flytrap-alien up in one of the tree branches, and she called up.

"Wildvine! Is Ally with you?" She called, and the alien stretched out his vine legs and lowered himself down, with the sleeping little girl in his arms.

"Yes, but keep quiet, she is having a much-needed rest. She stayed up too late last night." He whispered to her, and Rachel nodded, and smiled as she took her little cousin in her arms.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her. I'll take her back to her house. Her parents are probably wondering what's keeping her." Rachel said quietly as she waved goodbye to Wildvine and carried Ally back to her car and drove her home.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Ally woke up, stretched, and was expecting to see Wildvine, but he wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't even in the trees, but was now in her bedroom.

"How did I get home?" She said to herself, but then she figured that Rachel may have taken her home while she slept. And now, feeling better and wide awake, she went to her back pack, and started her homework, this time with no saggy or heavy eyes.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(There you go, guys. I hope you all enjoy it. Review and like if you like to. Sparkling Lover Out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(GoldGuardian2418 asked me to do a second chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to you, girl. Disclaimers are in the first chapter.)**

* * *

**Lullaby In The Trees Part 2**

* * *

Wildvine had just return late that night, after watching the starry skies, and was ready to get some rest for the day ahead.

As he headed to his room upstairs, he heard moans and groans coming from Rachel's room, even heard the words, 'Daddy', in a sad and scared voice.

Wildvine wasted no time and went inside and saw Rachel was squirming and writhing in her queen sized bed, sweat and tears on her face.

"Rachel! Rachel, wake up!" Wildvine came to her and shook her gently to wake her up.

Rachel woke up with a gasp, breathing hard and her eyes darted around the room until they rested on the figure of Wildvine. Rachel immediately reached over and hugged him, sobbing. Wildvine was spooked at first but then patted her back and hugged her.

"Easy, Rachel. Calm down. What happened? He asked her.

"Oh, I had a nightmare. It was about me and my father. I was trying to get to him, but as I keep getting close, his body levitates and moves away, and he didn't have any emotion almost as if he was a statue. I kept running to him, calling to him, until he started to crack and turned to dust." Rachel sobbed, and Wildvine hugged her close, comforting her.

"It was only a bad dream, and your father is alright in heaven." He cooed, and Rachel managed to stop her tears, but kept shaking with fear. "Rachel, is there something wrong you wish to tell me?"

"Well, yes. When ever I had a nightmare, when I was a kid, my dad would sing me the song I usually sing to myself. Irish Lullaby." Rachel explained.

"That's what I sang to Ally today." Wildvine remembered.

"Well, what I want to ask you is this. Would you sing me that song?" Rachel asked, blushing around her cheeks for she had never talked about what her father did to make her feel better, or better yet what she would to with her father when she was a child.

"Rachel, I would be honored to sing you that song." Wildvine smiled kindly, as he wrapped his arms around her and rocked Rachel as he sang to her, softly and sweetly as he did with Ally.

_"Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago_

_My mother sang a song to me_

_In tones soft and low_

_Just a simple, little ditty_

_In her old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if I could hear_

_That song of hers today_

_Too La Roo Ra Loo Ral_

_Too La Loo Ra Lai_

_Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral_

_Hush now don't you cry_

_Too La Roo Ra Loo Ral_

_Too La Loo Ra Lai_

_Too La Loo Ra Loo Ral_

_That's an Irish Lullaby."_

As he finished, Wildvine looked and saw Rachel was fast asleep, smiling in contentment as he laid her back on her bed and cover her with her covers. Before he left, Wildvine placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Rachel." He whispered and left, closing the door gently.

"Wildvine! I heard Rachel's crying earlier. Is she okay?" Asked Rook, who came running over, feeling very concerned about his fiancé.

"No, Rook. She is doing fine. She just had a nightmare and asked me to help her go back to sleep." Wildvine explained.

"What did you do?"

"I'm sure Rachel will tell you in the morning." Wildvine smiled, knowing that she would tell her fiancé, but all the same he didn't want to reveal that he had a softer side for singing lullabies, especially to his human friends.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you are, Goldy. The extra chapter you wanted. Sorry if it is too short, but I had to get another story done. I hope you love it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
